


Just a Taste

by Sweet_Enerliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Held Down, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tentacle Monsters, Tickling, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Enerliel/pseuds/Sweet_Enerliel
Summary: Sam and Dean face a creature they have never seen. They call for Castiel to help, but he gets hurt in the fight. The effects of the injury are not what anyone expected.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497528) by [Strings (fangirlgeekout)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlgeekout/pseuds/Strings). 



            “Sam, do something!”

            “What do you want me to do, Dean? It took all our weapons!”

            “I don’t know, just help me!”

            The monster ran furiously after Dean on four pointed legs, tentacles flailing. The Winchesters were caught unawares by the creature, thinking they were hunting a djinn. The victims were strung up, as they often were with djinn, but all of them were unconscious. They could not warn the brothers that the thing to capture these people was like nothing they’d ever faced. It was like a mutant octopus with a mouthless head and four crab-like legs. After quickly disarming the brothers with its many limbs, it pursued Dean and was rapidly gaining on him.

            Sam frantically searched for something he could use to distract or harm the creature, but he could see nothing. The slimy tentacles were inches from grabbing Dean now. In a desperate last-ditch effort, Sam cried, “Castiel! Dean’s in trouble!”

            Instantly, there was a clap of thunder, and Cas appeared. His battle-ready stance faltered and his eyes grew comically wide as he saw the thing chasing Dean.

            “What in heaven’s name–“

            “We don’t know, just help!” Sam cut him off.

            In a blink, Cas appeared between Dean and the monster. The angel tackled it to the ground, reaching his hand toward the thing’s head to smite it. The monster was too fast and grabbed Cas’ wrist with one of its tentacles, throwing him to the ground and rolling on top of him. More tentacles began pinning various parts of his body to the ground with impossible strength. The remaining appendages writhed and curled closer and closer. Being confronted with something Cas had never seen was rare. Cas turned his face away, feeling an inexplicable terror, not knowing what was going to happen next.

            A sharp pain pierced Castiel’s abdomen and he screamed.

            Suddenly, the monster’s head disappeared, and a gush of purple ooze spilled all over Cas’ face. In the monster’s attempt to restrain Cas, it had dropped a machete and Dean had seized his chance. Cas closed his eyes and mouth against the vile substance. All at once the constriction on his limbs ceased and the full weight of the monster crushed him. Castiel groaned as the pressure aggravated his injury. He gritted his teeth and soon the Winchesters had hauled the monster off him. He rolled onto his side, feeling woozy and attempted to wipe the mess from his face.

            “Hey, Cas buddy, you okay? Boy, you really saved my bacon back there.” Dean fussed worriedly over Cas’ prone form.

            “You’re bleeding. Let me see, roll back over.” Sam pulled Cas’ shoulder so he could inspect the injury.

            The puncture was circular and clean. Whatever that creature had done, it used something very sharp. Sam proceeded to look after Cas while Dean went to get a better look at the monster. He picked up a tentacle that originated near where the lower ribs would be on a human.

            “This thing has a stinger,” he observed. “Damn it. Do you think Cas is going to be okay?”

            “You think I know?” Sam said, giving Dean an incredulous look. “Cas, how do you feel?”

            Castiel could only moan. He did not feel good, that was certain.

            Dean went to the other victims, checking them for puncture wounds as he untied them carefully.

            “None of these guys have wounds like that.” Dean huffed in surprise. “Maybe it’s a defense mechanism for this thing and its prey wasn’t a threat.”

            “Sure. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. We gotta get these people out of here and somewhere safe. Then we can worry about Cas,” Sam insisted.

            Sam hefted Cas onto his shoulder and brought him to the Impala. Dean called an ambulance and then helped to carry the three victims outside the building to wait. They all appeared to be alive, just knocked out. While Sam watched the victims, Dean bagged the creature for later disposal and threw the whole lump in the trunk. As soon as they saw emergency lights, the Winchesters piled into the car and booked it home.

 

            Sam and Dean insisted Cas stay with them at the bunker for a while. Cas argued that he was totally fine and perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He proceeded to prove this by teleporting across the room and back. He ended up with one foot in the kitchen sink, and the other midair, causing a great kerfuffle of wings and arms when he fell.

            “Yeah, you’re staying here,” Dean said blandly. Cas had the grace not to disagree further.

            “Seriously Cas, you gotta give us more information here. How are you feeling? Explain what’s happening to you. The more we know, the better we might be able to help.” Sam regarded with concern.

            Cas sighed, gripping his forehead with one hand. “I feel… weak. Disoriented. Most of all, I am hungry.”

            “You feel hungry?” Dean asked. “I thought angels didn’t get hungry.”

            “They don’t,” Cas replied. “But I do remember what it feels like. It’s the only way I can explain it.”

            “So… you want me to make you a sandwich?” Dean smirked skeptically.

            “I don’t think food will help.”

            “Hm. Well, it’s something. I’ll make some calls.” Sam walked off toward the library.

            “Hey, what should I do?” Dean called.

            “Just keep an eye on Cas,” Sam said distractedly.

            Dean looked at Cas, and Cas looked back. Dean scoffed and shook his head. “How ‘bout a movie, huh?”

            Cas dragged his feet to the couch and flopped gracelessly onto it. Dean squatted in front of the entertainment center looking through their modest collection of blu-rays.

            “ _Spaceballs_ , or _Back to the Future_?” Dean shimmied the cases in turn to show Cas. Cas muffled a grunt into the couch cushion, not bothering to look. “ _Spaceballs_ it is.”

            Dean placed the disk in the player and got it started. He turned, gave Cas a quick look, then swiped a blanket off the seat of the brown leather recliner. He leaned over to hold the blanket in front of Cas’ face. Cas tipped his head back to look at Dean inquiringly.

            “Take it,” Dean said, waving the blanket in front of him.

            “I am not cold,” Cas said blandly.

            “Come on, your sick. Blankets make sick people better.”

            “I do not think that is true,” Cas remarked, but took the blanket anyway. He cuddled it more than covered himself. The small smile Dean wore was worth being a little too warm.

            The two settled in. Cas wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, but surprisingly, he did seem to be feeling better as the movie went on. Every once in a while, Cas would feel a burst of relief from the discomfort of the venom-induced illness. The relief never lasted long, but it was nice when it happened. Then, one of the jokes in the movie made Dean laugh out loud. Cas gasped at the sudden pleasant sensation that zinged through him.

            “Cas, you okay?” Dean looked over at the sound, concerned for his friend.

            “Yes… I think so.” Cas’ brow furrowed in consideration.

            Dean shrugged and returned to watching the movie. It wasn’t long before something struck a chord with Dean again and he laughed. This time, Cas was certain. Dean’s laughter was making him feel better. Even more than that, it was making him feel great. He hummed with satisfaction.

            “You sure you’re okay, buddy?”

            “Yes. In fact, I think I found a way you can help me.” Cas sat up and started moving toward Dean.

            “Oh yeah? That’s great, what is it?”

            Castiel didn’t respond. He just slowly made his way over. Dean looked at Cas strangely, starting to feel uncomfortable with the way Cas was staring at him. When the two of them were knee to knee, Cas lifted one leg and placed it on the outer side of Dean’s thigh. Dean pressed himself back in the chair.

            “Whoa, dude, what are you doing?”

            Cas was now straddling Dean’s lap. He had a hunch about how Dean would respond to this, but it didn’t matter. Cas was delirious and all that mattered was that sweet, sweet laughter. He looked Dean in the eyes and slowly lifted his hand to Dean’s neck. His fingertips gently brushed there and Dean instantly sniggered and scrunched his neck. Oh, that was nice.

            Dean hastily grabbed Castiel by the wrist. “Cas, what the hell is going on? Get off me!” He struggled against Castiel’s weight, but Cas needed more. He turned his arm out of Dean’s grasp and pinned the arm to the back of the chair. He brought the other arm up as well and held both of Dean’s wrists with one hand. With the other hand Cas gently, but purposely brushed his fingers over Dean’s belly. His reaction was immediate and delightful. Once the first laugh puffed out, they just seemed to keep rolling.

            “Mmmm, delicious.” Cas praised. He didn’t know what was going on, but it felt like he was consuming the laughter somehow, absorbing it into himself. And it was glorious. Cas dug for more.

            “C-Cas! Wha-hahat’s going ohohon?” Dean arched away and giggled as Cas tickled his ribs.

            “I don’t know. You’re laughter... I need it. Oh, it’s so good.” Cas moaned a sound that was somewhere between orgasmic pleasure and delicious burger. He tickled higher, squirming with happiness when tickling Dean’s armpit brought a new pitch to his chuckles. Every new sound had a different flavor. It was the most peculiar sensation, and Cas was gradually becoming lost in it.

            “This is-s-s… HAhaha! This is insane!” Dean cackled.

            “Mmmmm.” Cas hummed, chasing the laughter from one underarm to the other. Digging in with his thumb made Dean guffaw heartily. Gently wiggling his fingers over the sensitive area made him wriggle and giggle sweetly. Cas didn’t know which he liked better. Cas moved back down, grabbing and clawing at Dean’s softer sides. He breathed it in, soaking up the laughter like the sun after a cool swim.

            “Yes, Dean. That’s it. Give me more.” And Dean did. Not that he could help it. Cas decided it was time for a new position. In an instant, Dean and Cas were lying on the couch, Dean facing out and Cas at his back. In this position, Cas curled one arm above Dean’s head, holding both Dean’s arms straight up. He slung one leg over Dean’s thighs to make sure he couldn’t defend himself and went to town on Dean’s torso again.

            “Cahahahaaas!” Dean cried unable to say more than that.

            “You’re doing well Dean. You have no idea how good this feels.” Holding Dean like this, Cas felt a bit like he was playing a very unruly cello. But this cello made more beautiful music than any Cas had heard before. Dean’s laugh had always been lovely. It was a shame it didn’t happen more often.

            Inspiration struck Cas. He manifested his wings, keeping one folded tightly against the couch. The other bent over them in a canopy of feathers.

            “Wa-hait, Cas!” Dean gasped, but Cas did not wait. He used the tip of his wing to tickle Dean’s underarm while his fingers spidered around his belly and sides. He flicked his feathers up to Dean’s neck, then to his ear, making him squeal adorably. Dean twitched wildly when the wing jumped to his bare feet. _More, more_ , _more_. Cas tipped his head forward, sniffing at Dean’s throat. On a whim, he opened his mouth and latched on, not biting, but sucking and licking. Something overcame him then. It tasted like he could lap the endorphins right off Dean’s skin.

            With his wing fluttering back at Dean’s armpit, Cas’ hand wandered low on his pant line, sneakily wiggling into the crease of his hipbone. Dean jumped and yelped loudly. This did not go unnoticed by Cas and he exploited the newly discovered weakness. He tickled lightly above the bone to make the skin sensitive, then expertly worked the area, tickling deeply with his fingers. Dean screamed with laughter.

            “Augh, yes Dean, right there. That’s the spot.”

            “Caaah–! St-stohahahap! I c– I cahahahn’t…!”

            “I’m sorry Dean I… I can’t help it. It’s just so good… just a little more…”

            Castiel had never taken drugs before, but he imagined this was a bit like being addicted. He wasn’t thinking straight. All he wanted was another hit. Cas rapidly rolled over Dean so he was straddling his hips once more. He made Dean's shirt disappear and pinned his hands above his head with grace this time, freeing his other hand. He used one wing to tease Dean’s armpits and ribs, and one to flick at his toes. With both hands, he grasped Dean’s hips, swirling his thumbs in massaging circles. His fingers spread to tickle Dean’s flanks at the same time, sending zinging tickles bouncing through his whole body. Dean arched off the couch and laughed deeply, helplessly. Castiel bent to lick at Dean’s neck again, soaking in everything he could possibly want.

            Dean’s laughter grew more desperate and silent, tears of mirth streamed down his cheeks, and just as he thought he couldn’t take one more second, Cas stopped. The angel took a huge breath, held it in, and then collapsed fully on top of Dean. For a moment, neither of them moved a muscle; both too exhausted to even consider it. Then Dean, becoming uncomfortable under the weight, and still baffled by what just happened, cleared his throat.

            “Uh, Cas? You awake buddy?” Cas replied with a contented hum. “Well, I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I need to breathe, so could you…?” He trailed off.

            Cas rolled toward the back of the couch, leaving Dean with a mouth full of angel feathers. He spluttered and shoved the wing out of his face. Cas didn’t have a care in the world. Too pooped to make any more effort, Dean let the wing settle lower on his chest and closed his eyes. The two of them lay there in silence again, just resting. Castiel was the one to break it.

            “I feel much better now.” He said happily.

            “What the hell, man? Listen, you didn’t hurt me or anything, so I’m not mad, but I got a little scared near the end. I thought you were never going to stop.”

            “I was not totally in control, but it appears that I got what I needed, and now I’m ‘full,’ so to speak.”

            “So what, you had to fill up on… laughter?”

            “It appears so.”

            Dean froze momentarily wearing the most confused expression Cas had ever seen. “Man, this is the weirdest shit ever.”

            “It has indeed been odd.”

            At that moment, Sam waltzed in carrying a large brown book.

            “Hey guys, I think I… whoa.” Sam looked up to see his brother shirtless, practically cuddled up next to Cas. “Should I, uh… leave you guys alone, or…?”

            “Aw hell. Shut up Sammy, it’s not like that, I’ll explain. But first, what have you got?”

            Sam’s lips twitched with amusement. “You guys aren’t going to believe this. I called Bobby, and he said a friend of a friend faced something like this across the pond. In Germany, it’s called kitzeln biest.”

            “And?” Dean pressed when Sam tauntingly paused.

            “It translates literally to tickle beast.”

            Dean groaned slumping forward, shaking his head. “Well, that explains a lot.” Castiel chuckled behind him, still high on Dean’s stolen endorphins.

            Sam gave them a quizzical look but didn’t comment on their behavior. “It does. It explains why the worst injury on those victims was a bruise, and yet they were all totally passed out. Apparently, the monster feeds on the energy that laughter emits; at least that’s what this text says.” Sam explained holding up his book.

            “I think may also be the chemicals released in reaction to tickling. I could taste the endorphins through Deans skin.”

            Sam stared at Cas, mildly disgusted. “Uh… Come again?”

            Dean sighed, finally getting up from the couch. “I can’t believe you didn’t hear me screaming.” He said mostly to himself. “Cas, here, got himself sick on tickle juice and hearing me laugh made him feel better.”

            “The venom? It made you… tickle Dean?” Sam’s bewildered expression only grew.

            “Yes. Once I had a taste, I desperately needed more. I became quite ravenous.” Cas said, still lounging on the couch.

            “You’re telling me.” Dean grumped.

            Sam broke into a fit of laughter. “Man, I can’t believe I missed it! Dean tickled to helplessness....”

            “Shut up, asshat.” Dean blushed and looked away. “What possible purpose could that venom serve for the monster? It doesn’t make any sense.”

            “Maybe the infected individual could serve as an attack dog.” Cas surmised, sitting up to face the brothers more fully. “The monster could send me to capture prey and between the two of us, the victim wouldn’t have a chance. And in the case of our fight, it certainly incapacitated me. If the monster had gotten the chance to make either of you laugh, I would have been helpless to resist the temptation.”

            “This is crazy, even for us.” Sam smiled, still disbelieving.

            “Yeah, it’s totally wacko. Now, what are we going to do about Cas? Are we going to have to ‘feed’ him from now on?” Dean worried apprehensively.

            “It doesn’t say anything about the venom in the book and Bobby didn’t mention anything. What do you think, Cas? Do you still feel the need to tickle the snot out of Dean?” Sam grinned.

            “It’s hard to say. I don’t right now, but there is no telling how long that will last.”

            “Ugh, well don't think this doesn’t warrant retaliation. Poisoned or not, that was just cruel,” Dean pointed a finger at Cas. “And next time, I’m siccing you on Sam. I’ve had my fair share of that torture.”

            “Nuh-uh, no way. I nominate Dean as the designated feeder.”

            “What? Come on, that’s completely unfair!” Dean complained.

            “What about all those times you tickled me to tears when we were kids? How fair was that? Just desserts, big brother.”

            “Oh, I’ll show you just desserts.” Dean jolted toward Sam. The younger Winchester scrambled to get away, shouting arguments and treaties alike. The two disappeared down the hall and Cas was left alone.

            Cas was actually quite certain the venom was already thoroughly worked out of his system, but the brothers didn’t need to know that. He looked forward to exploiting the brothers for the sake of his ‘illness’ for as long as possible. Dean especially. Tickling Dean was a wonderful thing he never knew he needed. He even looked forward to Dean’s promised revenge. Cas had to be grateful to Sam for calling for help, and even to the monster for creating this glorious opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the fourth chapter of a longer fanfic that I am excited to post, but this little distraction would not be silenced. It was inspired by the Monster-verse by one of my favorite AO3 authors, Strings (fangirlgeekout). I hope you enjoyed my fic, and if you did, go check out Stings too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
